


Truce

by NerdWhoSaysNi



Series: Marvel Oneshots [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Marvel Universe, New York City, Oneshot, Post-Avengers (2012), Stark Tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdWhoSaysNi/pseuds/NerdWhoSaysNi
Summary: Some Loki, some fighting, some peanut butter... What more could you want?





	Truce

Hal released the breath she'd been holding once she closed the door behind herself. Dust in the air and regular city smog had been burning her lungs most of the hot June morning. Rubble had been piled on most street corners, and occasionally dislodged chunks would tumble down and bruise toes, shins, knees, or other appendages. So now, Hal had one foot in the bar sink and a bottle of peroxide in her hand trying to clean some scratches. She had the morning off so she'd gone for a run, returned for a shower, then did some sightseeing while tourism was down. No one wanted to tour a city that had just been attacked by aliens. Later tonight, she would be on the roof patrol helping clean up the city. But for now, she could relax. However much relaxing a person could do when sunburnt and scratched up.

Haley was unaware that she was not alone in the Stark Tower bar. On the open-air floor above the bar, leaning over the railing to get a better look at the black lace peeking from under Haley's shirt, Loki smirked. Sure, he was handcuffed and being monitored by Jarvis, but that didn't mean he couldn't...enjoy the view. He watched her prop her foot in the sink and pour liquid from a brown bottle down her skin. Hal sucked air through her teeth and bore the pain silently. At least she was preventing infection, she reminded herself. After washing it out, she taped some bandaids over the larger parts of the scrapes and returned her foot to the floor.

Loki noted the pink on her nearly bare back, shoulders, and arms from exposure to the sun. She'd been out for several hours then. Doing what? Maybe he could talk it out of her? Or maybe he could just forget it and pretend he was never there. But as he turned to leave, his handcuff clipped the metal railing and caused a hollow, reverberating clang. The girl's head snapped up and her eyes found him.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. Her voice was hard but her body language was soft; her tone was cold, but the way her eyes seemed to absorb him was warmer than the shimmering air on the rooftops. Dressed in orange and with her golden hair, she reminded him of fire. He wanted nothing more than to plunge his hands into the flames and enjoy the burn. 

"Leaving," he said simply after debating if he should reply at all. He turned and walked through the open door that led to a set of stairs and began to descend.

Haley followed with whisper-light footsteps. He never glanced behind to see if she was following. As she took a short cut past Banner’s lab, she got called aside. “Haley, may I speak with you?” 

“Of course, doc. What’s up?” She started towards the cool air of the lab, but her mind was stuck on the undeniable heat in the bar. Everyone she knew was warning her to stay far away from Loki. She’d been told every day since his arrival that he was dangerous, deadly, deceptive. However, Haley was curious to a fault. There was something about him that she wanted to explore. She had to know more. He had multiple opportunities to threaten or scare her, but he only ever watched in silence. Why? Why not snarl and spit and hate her like he should? She deserved it. She was just like the rest of them, shunning him and punishing him. Haley knew she was supposed to hate him, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t find the malice in her. She had no reason to hate him personally, so why waste her energy?

“Haley, have you heard anything I said?” Banner asked.

“Hm? Sorry, what?” 

He sighed and held out a folder. “Your assignment for tonight. The clean up crew is a day ahead, so they’re starting demolition tonight instead of tomorrow morning. You were listed as Agent Barton, so the group leader put you on the same crew as Loki, thinking you were your father. I’ve asked him to reassign you, but it’s too late. You can still refuse, but-”

“No. It’s fine.” She took the folder and smiled. “I’ll be fine. Thanks, Doc.”

Assigned with Loki. This could be her chance. As she turned to leave, she scoffed at herself. Her chance to what? To glance at him every now and then to see if she was missing something? What could she possibly do? 

In the kitchen, Haley got herself a water bottle and perched on the counter. Late morning sunlight filled the room and reflected off the polished counters. Everything was so still, so calm. Dust floated lazily in and out of the light. The only disturbance was the insistent growling of her stomach. Turning to kneel on the counter, she reached into a cupboard and stretched for the peanut butter. Almost. She wiggled her fingers, but couldn’t quite reach. 

Loki followed Haley into the kitchen and silently watched her struggle. Her frustration was entertaining, but more so, he was impressed with her determination. He considered helping her, but he hesitated to watch the lean muscles in her back flex as she stretched. While she was still oblivious to his presence, he approached and captured her wrist in his unyielding grip. She froze. With his other hand, he retrieved the peanut butter for her and placed it on the counter. 

Hal shivered involuntarily. Loki’s fingers felt like icicles. She was too shocked to struggle and too intrigued to fight back. She had never seen him this close before, and it surprised her just how...human...he was. His features were no different from her own if not more refined and regal. His skin felt like any other human’s skin, just without any of the warmth. 

She wasn’t fighting back. It took Loki a moment to realize that, but he was going to take advantage of her shock. He eyes traveled slowly from her neatly scarred hand, along her arm to her shoulder, soaking in the smattering of freckles in the crook of her elbow. Humans were so peculiar and individual. But why was it this human that so interested him? The freckles reappeared on her shoulders and continued down her back, growing sparser as they travelled down her spine. Why was she not fighting him? Certainly she’d had time to come to her senses? Did he want her to pull away, to scream, to kick at him? Did he want her to abuse him like everyone else in the tower? Or did he want her to stay silent and accept his existence? Why did the latter option bother him? 

Haley watched his eyes study her skin, feeling every shift of his gaze like a physical touch. He had a chance to hurt her. If he was as dangerous as everyone was telling her, why didn’t he do something?

Loki continued to study her. He let his eyes trace her collarbone, following the light pattern of freckles there down to the start of her loose shirt and a peek of black lace. Smirking, he allowed himself a few seconds to admire what he could see.

When Hal finally snapped out of it, she wrenched her arm away from him and slid off the counter. She grabbed the peanut butter without taking her eyes off him. “Thank you,” she choked out. “I should be going.”

Loki turned and finally met her gaze. He didn’t want her to leave, but why? Why should he want the company of any mortal?

Haley’s feet stuttered and stalled. She found herself with her back against the kitchen island and no way around Loki. “Please let me leave,” she spoke, trying to keep her voice level. She didn’t feel threatened, simply chilled. 

Loki stepped aside and watched Haley disappear up the stairs. 

\----------------------

That night, after a solid nap, Hal suited up with the other agents to go out on clean up. On the street level, the small collection of SHIELD agents and government helping hands received their orders and split up. Like Banner had said, Loki was in her group. She caught his eye over the heads of the others more than once, but she chose to ignore him. She didn’t mean to be rude, but the constant chills down her spine were becoming distracting. 

Even well after midnight, the summer air was sweltering. The temperature was well above ninety and the humidity was unbearable. Added to this the thick dust and pollution from city life and the cleaning crews, and Hal could barely breathe. The air was heavy and dense. She could feel the sweat beading on her forehead. Commands were getting thicker in her ears. The continuous blasts of the demolition team left her head spinning and ears ringing. Hours passed and she lost track of Loki. Her hands were scraped and sore and her back protested every time she hauled rubble off the streets. 

Hal knew that a major setback with the cleaning project was that local gangs and ruffians had been interfering at night. So far, her crew had worked unhindered, but it was only a matter of time. Sure enough, around 2am, a band of men ranging in height, age, size, and race burst out of an alleyway. The cleaning crew dropped their tools and drew their guns. So did the gang. 

Hal aimed for shoulders and legs--not kills, just deterrents. In the dark, in the shifting dust and shadows, she couldn’t hit a target. The gang fought back, and it became apparent to her that this gang knew how the agents fought. This wasn’t their first time attacking a night crew. However, it was the first time the gang attacked during a demolition. The blast startled many of them into dropping their guns and even knocked a smaller man off his feet. 

Hal kept her balance and took a chance with the other crew members. They darted forward and engaged many of the gang in hand-to-hand fights. She lost track of who she was fighting and forgot to keep an eye on the rest of the crew. Everything blurred. 

At the same time she realized she’d been separated from the majority of the crew, another blast rocked the street. Hal stumbled. Her opponent kicked her in the knees before mercilessly laying into her ribs. She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t stand. Another blast offered her a half-second to escape. On her feet again, she pulled a knife from her belt and dove into the fight again. But the man was distracted. Bass rumbles so deep she felt them more than she heard them caused her teeth to clatter together. A building began to sway. Large fissures opened in the concrete structure of the parking garage directly beside her. Gang members and crew members alike began to scatter. 

Nearby, a scuffle caught her attention. Loki was holding his own against two men, cursing him for what he did to the city. Another split in the parking garage opened and the iron beams groaned. The whole thing was going to collapse. “Get out of there!” she shouted. They couldn’t hear her. Swearing at herself and the men, she sprinted forward and joined the fight. “It’s collapsing, we have to go!” she spat, fending off a brandished knife. 

“Get out of here, kid,” one of the men snarled. “We’re not leaving until he’s dead.” The man caught her arm and used her momentum to sling her against the concrete foundation. Hal felt a sickening crunch before crumpling to the ground. Slowly, she tried to rise to her knees, but her head was spinning. A man’s voice was yelling at her, but she couldn’t make sense of it. The thunderous noise of the parking garage giving way drowned out anything she was supposed to hear. 

Holding her head in one hand and supporting herself with the other, she struggled into a kneeling position. Before she could move again, rough arms grabbed her from behind and hauled her along. She felt a shift in balance, unevenness in the man’s gait, then hard impact with rocks.

Darkness closed around her as the garage collapsed. It was several minutes before she could hear her own thoughts over the sound of thousands of tons of concrete breaking as if it were no stronger than glass. When she was sure it was over, she lifted her head and began to sit up. 

“Stop.” The voice was as cold as the hand on her shoulder. She froze. “Slowly,” he commanded. 

Hal knew it was Loki. A gang member wouldn’t waste his time on her, but there was no mistaking the smooth, icy quality of Loki’s voice. She couldn’t remember when she’d heard him speak before, but it wasn’t an unpleasant sound. 

She didn’t see a point in resisting, so she sat up as slowly as she could. Her body ached and her head throbbed, they were both possibly injured, and now they were trapped in a demolished parking garage. What could possibly happen next? 

There was a shift in the darkness and she knew Loki was moving to be in front of her. “Don’t move,” he cautioned. With a much lighter touch than his bruising grip earlier, Loki laid a hand on her forearm and trailed it up to her shoulder. “Don’t move,” he repeated as he scuffled closer. 

“What are you doing?” Hal asked. 

His other hand rested on her elbow and held her still. With no warning, he began examining her in the dark, feeling each of her bones from her shoulders, down her back, over each of her ribs, across her hips, up her spine, along her collarbones and down her sternum. Lastly, he felt the vertebrae of her neck and gently searched the base of her skull. 

Haley prayed he couldn’t feel the masses of goosebumps that rose on her skin. His touch was cool and light, like an icecube dripping down her back, and the effect on her was the same. 

His fingers probed carefully at the base of her skull until he heard her suck air through her teeth in a hiss of pain. There. Loki could feel the swelling. 

“What are you doing?” Haley asked again as his hands retreated back into the dark. 

“Two broken ribs, possibly a concussion,” he replied. 

“I understand that now. I mean, what are you doing? Here? With me? Why not run? You had time to get to safety, so why did you stay? Why are you checking me for broken bones and being nice? Everyone keeps telling me you’re dangerous, but why have you never given me reason to believe them?”

Haley didn’t get an answer. Instead, she watched a small green light begin to flicker. It was just enough to illuminate their faces. The sharp angles of Loki’s jaw and cheekbones cast strange shadows, but she was sure she didn’t look too human herself in the eerie glow. “Stay.” He stood, the light hovering in his palm, and began to feel the stones and iron surrounding them. 

“Do we have air?” Haley asked. 

 

She didn’t expect an answer, but he looked at her and nodded. “Enough.”

Loki finished his round and sat again across from her. The light floated to hang between them and Hal studied him while he stared at the ground. He looked...exhausted. He didn’t look threatening or dangerous. He looked just like any other agent or friend after a long day. 

“You should sleep,” she told him.

A half-hearted sneer curled his mouth. “And let you slit my throat while I’m defenseless? A real SHIELD hero? Do you take me for a fool?”

Haley answered him evenly. “No, I take you for someone who’s worked their ass off and needs some rest. Besides, what reason do I have to kill you? You saved my life. The way I see it, I owe you one.”

His sneer vanished, and for a moment, she thought she saw a certain softness in him. Like a spring breeze briefly melting snow off tree branches. She wanted to reach out, to touch him, to feel if he had physically warmed. Before she could stop herself, her hand was halfway to his knee. 

Loki’s eyes followed her hand, willing her to touch him, to dare, to be so brave. When she hesitated, he pulled away. “Pah, you’re afraid of me too. For all your talk, you forget you can’t deceive me. I’m the God of Lies, mortal.”

Haley let her hand rest on the ground without pulling it back. “I’m not afraid of you. I don’t want to be afraid of you either. You’ve never given me a reason, so why should I? I have no intention of deceiving you.”

“Then touch me. I challenge you to feel the scales of the monster the tower harbors. Then you can tell whoever will listen that you were able to tame the beast.” 

The amount of loathing and hatred in his voice burned her. She felt a deep ache of sympathy. Hal shifted forward, reached out, and ever so tentatively placed her hand on Loki’s knee. As she scooted closer, his gaze never left her hand. Cautiously, she lifted her fingers to his, played with them, curled and uncurled them, measured them against her own. Haley was feeling bolder, perhaps too bold. She didn’t know why she was doing this, but she didn’t want to stop herself. Just as she dared to rest her hand against his cheek, he turned his face away. “I don’t feel any scales, and I certainly don’t see a monster,” she told him, folding her hands into her lap. 

They sat in silence until Hal could barely keep her eyes open. Across from her, Loki too looked like he could use some sleep. “We should get some rest before dawn. I’m sure they have crews working on getting us out of here, but it won’t be for a few hours still.”

Loki leaned forward and closed his fist around the light, snuffing it and plunging them into darkness again. He trusted her to not kill him during the night, but he wouldn’t be surprised if she tried. What did surprise him was the brush of her hand on his hip then his elbow. He felt her lay down beside him, her head resting on his shoulder and one hand on his chest. Already he could hear her breathing slowing. He couldn’t protest now. And...he didn’t want to. Instead, he closed his eyes and turned his face towards hers. Here was a human so rare. Stupid and naive maybe, but so pure. 

In the morning, they would be in trouble. But for the night, they could rest knowing there was a newfound peace between them.


End file.
